


За кадром

by SilenaYa



Category: British Actor RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Они актёры — Джон и Гарет — их судьбы так переплелись,Что где игра, никто не знает, все это стало просто жизнь.(Мысли, на которые наводят совместные фотографии Джона и Гарета, в стихах)





	1. Взгляд

**Author's Note:**

> Больше, чем дружба, но меньше, чем любовь... это о них.  
Привязанность. Чуткость. Взаимопонимание...  
Поддержка и желание видеться.  
Мы с Hinkle обе чувствуем, что какая-то химия между этими двумя определённо присутствует, и именно потому так цепляет...
> 
> Предупреждение: Вероятности и фантазии авторов. Не претендуем ни на что.
> 
> Соавтор: [Hinkle](https://ficbook.net/authors/129131)

<https://vk.com/doc480389005_483090515?hash=9fba11285d35186529&;dl=a28e02fc5d1dfb60db&;wnd=1> \- ссылка

** Гарет (SilenaYa)**  
  
Когда пригласили сниматься в кино,  
В сериале, спин-оффе "Доктора Кто",  
Я был очень рад: интересный проект  
И герой — из себя весь интеллигент…  
  
Актёр, что по роли главный герой,  
Приятен в общении, хорош так собой.  
Внимательно слушал, что Джон говорил,  
И даже о времени как-то забыл…  
  
Тогда я себе и представить не мог,  
Какой выйдет совместной работы итог,  
По сюжету что будут друг друга любить  
И чувств до конца после мне не изжить.  
  
**Джон (Hinkle)**  
  
Партнёр по съёмкам, некий "Янто",  
Актёр-валлиец, очень мил,  
Я почему-то испугался,  
Когда мне Рассел подтвердил:  
  
Вот с ним "Джек" в сериале будет  
Ну очень нежно флиртовать...  
А парень будет очень нудным -  
И только кофе подавать.  
  
Но вышло... Вышло всё иначе:  
Нас очень изменил сериал.  
И сердце стало биться чаще,  
Когда его я целовал. 


	2. Веселье

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/1433d9/xtPoJkvTF78.jpg> \- ссылка

** Гарет (SilenaYa)**  
  
С ним так весело общаться,  
С ним так весело дружить.  
Обниматься, целоваться  
И на публику шутить.  
  
И дурачиться, как будто  
Снова стал ребёнком я,  
Вдруг серьёзно абсолютно  
Выдать: "Джек, люблю тебя!"  
  
И ответное признание  
Принять, глазом не моргнув.  
Наши роли ведь задание,  
Не скрывают только чувств.  
  
**Джон (SilenaYa)**  
  
Шутить с серьёзным лицом  
Умеешь ты, как никто!  
Я ржу от тебя под столом  
Иль ладонью прикрыв лицо.  
  
Я видеть тебя всегда рад,  
От счастья порой смеюсь.  
Ловлю ответный твой взгляд —  
И задором своим делюсь.  
  
Улыбки радостной свет  
И блеск смеющихся глаз   
Для меня — самый лучший ответ,  
Зачем же судьба свела нас.   
  
**Гарет (Hinkle)**  
  
Готов на всё я согласиться,  
Чтоб ты смеялся так всегда...  
От тебя можно заразиться  
Теплом веселья и добра.  
  
Ты всё сияешь, как ребёнок,  
Ты много шутишь, говоришь,  
Но в то же время чуток, тонок,  
И этим сердце мне пленишь.  
  
Игра в любовь, в реале — дружба,  
Ну или... Впрочем, что гадать!  
Пока дурачимся, возможно,  
Смогу тебя поцеловать.  
  
**Джон (Hinkle)**  
  
Смеются не всегда, когда смешно,  
Я, знаешь, хохочу совсем иначе —  
Мне просто с тобой рядом хорошо,  
Так хорошо, что я от смеха плачу.  
  
Я не могу сказать, что полюбил,  
Но рядом быть с тобой мне так приятно:  
Ты и язвителен, и в то же время мил,  
И сексуален так невероятно!


	3. Забыв обо всём

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/1433e0/3AOyfh58WPg.jpg> \- ссылка

** Джон (SilenaYa)**  
  
Я вижу лишь губы, в другом растворяюсь,  
Не верю, что рядом, что с ним обнимаюсь,  
Что скоро коснусь рта родного своим...  
Не думал, настолько что необходим.  
  
Мгновением пленён, красотою момента,  
Пусть крики вокруг и аплодисменты.  
Всё это неважно, всё это — пустое,  
Просто возможность упиваться тобою.  
  
**Гарет (Hinkle)**  
  
Кто он, предо мной — Капитан или Джон?  
Теплом его рук я опять окружён...  
Забыл на мгновенье о жизни своей,  
Что вроде нечасто целую парней.  
  
Но с ним... Боже, с ним... Я как будто другой,  
Целует и тянет меня за собой,  
Так нежно, так здорово, я так любим,  
Когда так бесстыдно целуемся с ним.


	4. Поцелуй

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/1433e7/Nt8xEKIl2y0.jpg> \- ссылка

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=08cWgotjObY>

** Джон (Hinkle)  
**  
Сижу и украдкой любуюсь тобой...  
Под крики фанатов ведь нам не впервой  
Сыграть бутафорский смешной поцелуй?  
Я жду, как ты скажешь потом: "Не балуй!"  
  
Тебя я боялся обидеть, спугнуть,  
Хотя так хотел губы наши сомкнуть,  
И даже на съёмках был твёрд, словно лёд...  
Но ты так внезапно подался вперёд...  
  
Язык к языку... Я был в шоке — не ждал,  
Я так никогда тебя не целовал!  
Старался быть бережным и не смутить...  
Но, видно, ты хочешь сей факт изменить!  
  
**Гарет (Hinkle)**  
  
Я валлийский актёр, металлист и брутал,  
Счастливо женатый мужик-натурал,  
Смотрите, я мачо, поспорил — смогу!  
И рот поцелуем заткнул я ему...  
  
Заткнул... И пропал... В бездне сладостных губ!  
Скорей оторваться... Фанаты орут.  
Краснея, стыдливо прикрывшись рукой,  
Смеётся... Растерян... И я сам не свой...   
  
**Джон (SilenaYa)**  
  
Рука на плечах, притянуть, смухлевать…  
А так ведь хотелось тебя целовать,  
Пить вдохи твои — хотя б ещё раз  
Вместо "я" одиноких почувствовать "нас".  
  
Но что происходит? Я словно во сне,  
Язык к языку… иль мерещится мне?  
Твой вкус, твоя смелость — неотразим,  
Был приятно шокирован пережитым.   
  
**Гарет (SilenaYa)**  
  
Не думал, не ведал, что всё будет так,  
Шокировал, честно, губ наших контакт.  
Хотел показать, что смогу, что не трус,  
Легко с языком целоваться возьмусь…  
  
Но… что происходит? Сам я не свой,  
В поцелуй окунулся совсем с головой.  
Серьёзно всё стало, душа замерла,  
На публику то уж, поди, не игра…


	5. Нежность

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/1433ee/qxjPCPA4Es4.jpg> \- ссылка

**Гарет (SilenaYa)**  
  
Что за судьба — играть, не играя…  
При встречах гореть, до конца не сгорая.  
Чувствовать трепет, но всерьёз не любить.  
Общаться недолго, дольше порознь жить.  
  
Не скучать, но счастливее быть, когда рядом,  
Прожигать тебя часто внимательным взглядом.  
Голова на плече вдруг… прижался щекой,  
Подарило то мне почему-то покой.  
  
**Джон (Hinkle)**  
  
Я так люблю к тебе прикосновенья:  
Лечь головой тихонько на плечо,  
Дышать тобой до головокруженья  
И чувствовать, как сердцу горячо.  
  
С тобой легко, и без тебя — не трудно,  
Жизнь просто чередом своим идёт,  
Но там где ты — я чую, обоюдно —  
Душа о чём-то радостно поёт.


	6. Замёрз

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/1433f7/JQdTOqs-rzs.jpg> \- ссылка

** Гарет (Hinkle)**  
  
Сезон третий. Я скоро "умру"...  
День на съёмках. Рубашка, жилет.  
Ветер дует — дрожу и терплю,  
Садясь с "Харкнессом" в кабриолет.  
  
Хорошо тебе, Джон — есть шинель...  
Что? Нисколько! И что, что рука  
Ледяная... Ну ладно, погрей  
Мои пальцы, сжимая слегка.  
  
**Джон (SilenaYa)**  
  
Ты дрожишь чуть заметно, я вижу,  
И тревожно так что-то в груди.  
Не хочу, заболел чтоб, и ближе  
Подхожу, руку взяв по пути…  
  
Обжигает ладонь ледяная,  
Слишком пальцы твои холодны.  
"Ты замёрз!" — хмуро я восклицаю,  
Твои взгляды укора полны…  
  
"Снимем всё, тогда и согреюсь.  
Терпеть холод мне не впервой".  
Я на это же тихо надеюсь,  
Пальцы грея своею рукой.


	7. Снято!

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/1433ff/XXla-IhxILY.jpg> \- ссылка

** Гарет (Hinkle)**  
  
Я люблю твою улыбку,  
Я люблю твоё пальто,  
Допустили мы ошибку,  
Переснимем дубль сто!  
  
Ты ладонь мою всё держишь,  
Как вцепился... Мне тепло,  
"Джек" и "Янто — ты мой стержень",  
Переснимем — дубль сто!  
  
**Джон (SilenaYa)**  
  
Рука в руке, поддержку ощущаю.  
"Замёрз он", — мимолётно отмечаю.  
Согреть охота, снять скорее сцену,  
Я на него тогда шинель надену!  
  
Но то лишь мысли и мои желания,  
Не будет этого… не стоит ожидания.  
Есть куртка тёплая, что отогреет тело,  
А душу… ведь не в ней сегодня дело.  
  
И потому стою, коронно улыбаясь,   
Шучу и не испортить дубль стараюсь.  
Рука в руке, поддержка и внимание…  
"Всё, снято. Всем спасибо. До свидания".


	8. Фотография

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/143407/_eZShisKtL0.jpg> \- ссылка

** Гарет (SilenaYa)**  
  
Я счастлив рядом быть с тобой   
И чувствовать твоё тепло…  
На съёмках ладно, не впервой,   
Но перед камерой — за что?  
  
Я не готов, ты слишком смел:   
Объятья, в щёку поцелуй,  
Меня смущаешь ты зачем?   
Приятно, но всё ж — не балуй!  
  
**Джон (Hinkle)**  
  
Тебя приятно мне смутить,  
Себе присвоить, защитить,  
Заставить думать всех, что мы  
Лишь шутим, будто влюблены.  
  
Что мы актёрствуем сейчас,  
Что для фанатов — не для нас...  
Но ты-то всё равно поймёшь  
И обречённо так вздохнёшь...


	9. Интервью

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/14340e/LbHeE0en7II.jpg> \- ссылка

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJF8gagFcmU&;t>

** Гарет (SilenaYa)**  
  
В интервью я, конечно, немного сглупил,  
Мой ответ тебя, Джон, слегка зацепил,  
Показал поцелуем, что был я не прав:  
Отношения Джека и Янто — it's Love.  
  
Только от доказательства сердце зашлось,  
Вдруг теплом в груди, нежностью отозвалось.  
Поменял мнение быстро — тебя рассмешил…  
Отвечал что я дальше, как-то просто забыл.  
  
**Джон (Hinkle)**  
  
Краем уха голос слышу: с репортёром говоришь,  
Только что же отвечаешь, что ты, мать его, творишь?  
Быстро в щёку поцелую, чтоб тебя разубедить:  
Джек и Янто по сюжету могут только лишь любить.  
  
Почему же мне приятно тебя нежно чмокнуть так?  
Почему меж нами призрак Джека с Янто, как маяк?  
Ты чуть морщишься от счастья, от касанья губ моих...  
И тепла от поцелуя нам хватает на двоих.


	10. Красный берет

<https://vk.com/doc480389005_483090605?hash=55ef35e387cf99b291&;dl=358f273c74363a799a&;wnd=1> \- ссылка

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2f4Y9sSrr2Q>

** Джон (Hinkle)**  
  
О нежность... Просто распирает,  
Когда берет я надеваю,  
Скользя рукой с плеча к груди  
И ниже... Господи, прости.  
  
Ты Гарет, ты актёр. Не Янто,  
Но всё ж ты больше чем партнёр,  
Целую невесомо-жарко  
Под ухом, в щёку... Ты хитёр!  
  
Не дал к губам своим прижаться,  
Невольно испугавшись чувств...  
Мне нелегко с собой справляться:  
Я слишком быстро завожусь...  
  
**Гарет (SilenaYa)**  
  
Снова встреча, объятия — всё как обычно.  
Ты так красив, что почти неприлично.  
Подходишь с беретом, на меня одеваешь,  
Что со мною при этом творится, не знаешь.  
  
Неважно. От чувств я глаза прикрываю,  
По-другому как спрятать их, не представляю.  
Пусть увидят во мне влюблённого Янто  
И не ищут другие потом варианты…  
  
Всё фансервис, игра, всё сейчас понарошку,  
Не могу лишь расслабиться даже немножко.  
Поцелуй в щёку, в скулу… как огнём обжигает!  
И воздуха сразу что-то вдруг не хватает.  
  
Подарить микрофону наши общие стоны,  
Все в зале довольны: конец стал весёлым.  
Берет снять и бросить, отвлечь тем внимание,  
Сказать чтобы быстро успеть: "До свидания".


	11. Взгляд, и больше ничего

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/14341c/jPMAKXjtWKY.jpg> \- ссылка

** Джон (Hinkle)**  
  
Я всё вижу, мой сладкий:  
И все взгляды украдкой,  
И твою осторожность,  
И улыбки тревожность...  
  
Как ты взгляды бросаешь,  
Предо мной замираешь,  
Чуть заметно краснеешь  
И от близости млеешь.  
  
**Гарет (SilenaYa)**  
  
Никогда на мужчин взглядов я не бросал  
До того, как тебя на пути повстречал.  
Восхищаться привык женской я красотой,  
Почему ж так приятно следить за тобой?  
  
Отчего ж не противно совсем целовать,  
Сердце стало в груди иногда замирать.  
При встречах, объятьях в душе так тепло,  
И общаться с тобой мне ну очень легко…


	12. Фотосессия

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/143425/d_6ddtJLDx8.jpg> \- ссылка

<https://vk.com/video-89692647_456239211>

** Гарет (Hinkle)**  
  
Боюсь нарушить тихое тепло,  
Меня окутавшее с нашей первой встречи.  
Ты лёг затылком на моё бедро,  
Я просто приобнял тебя за плечи.  
  
Прогулка, фотосессия... Смеясь,  
Я внутренне от трепета сжимаюсь,  
Когда ты вдруг целуешь, не таясь  
И моему смущенью умиляясь.  
  
**Джон (SilenaYa)**  
  
Не ожидал, что будет так приятно  
На фотосессии увидеться с тобой.  
Дурачиться, гулять и улыбаться,  
От чувств отшучиваяся своей игрой.  
  
Лечь на колени головой… несмело:  
Я верил, ты всё правильно поймёшь.  
Душа просила близости, и тело…  
Соскучился. Бросало меня в дрожь.  
  
Ты приобнял за плечи и невольно  
Тепла и нежности частичку подарил,  
И улыбался счастливо, довольно,  
Лишь нашей встречей будто тогда жил.


	13. После разлуки

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/14342d/BWwY2-g_iVY.jpg> \- ссылка

** Гарет (Hinkle)**  
  
Мы долго не видимся... Мне не хватает  
Твоих твёрдых, тёплых, уверенных рук.  
Да, жизнь у меня — вроде не заскучаешь:  
Проекты и съёмки, семья и досуг.  
  
Но только с тобой — это что-то другое.  
Забыть обо всём, растворившись на миг...  
От трепетных пальцев и нежных ладоней,  
От близости губ моё сердце щемит.  
  
Ты тоже женат, занят в съёмках и счастлив  
И всё же меня прижимаешь к себе  
Столь собственнически, столь привычно и властно...  
Кто мы друг для друга в сей странной судьбе?  
  
**Гарет (SilenaYa)**  
  
Редкие встречи, но связь не проходит,  
Стоит увидеться — всё воскресает.  
Нет, не любовь, привязанность вроде,  
Только с годами ж не пропадает.  
  
Ладоней тепло, губ знакомая близость —  
И сердце щемит до боли душевной,  
Взгляд друг на друга счастьем пронизан,  
Это многое значит для нас, несомненно.  
  
Поцелуи, объятия, светлая радость,  
Снова увиделись, глаза загорелись.  
Снова влечёт друг к другу всё так же,  
Снова эмоций лихие качели... 


	14. Я вернул своего Янто. JB

<https://pp.userapi.com/c845418/v845418525/143436/zXj7pKYdEY0.jpg> \- ссылка

** Джон (Hinkle)**  
  
Уже столько пережито,  
Давно "Торчвуд" позади,  
Но, однако, не забыты  
Общие с тобою дни.  
  
Обнимай меня покрепче  
И прижмись ко мне щекой  
В честь такой прекрасной встречи,  
Гарет, друг любимый мой.  
  
**Гарет (Hinkle)**  
  
Мы сыграли с тобой сцену смерти,  
Я из "Торчвуда" рано ушёл,  
Ты сказал бы фанатам: "Не верьте,  
Янто жив. Я его вновь нашёл".  
  
Прошли годы, почти что с десяток,  
А с тобой мы, как будто вчера,  
Вновь на камеру — Джек с его Янто,  
А за камерой... Уж не игра.  
  
Ты объятья смыкаешь теснее  
И мне даришь свой радостный взгляд...  
Редко видимся мы, но при встрече  
Я, как прежде, объятиям рад.   
  
**Джон (SilenaYa)**  
  
"Я Янто вернул", — мы встретились снова,  
Отпраздновать это пойдём по-любому,  
Сперва же обнимемся, порадуем всех —  
Встречу такую всегда ждёт успех!  
  
Ты обнимаешь в ответ так же крепко,  
И ёкает сердце, бывает что редко.  
Щекою к щеке, на губах — тень улыбки,  
Чувства твои так же призрачны, зыбки.  
  
Счастье в глазах, его скрыть не выходит,  
Да и зачем? Не нужно это вроде.  
Увидеться ж долго не получалось…  
Можем раскрыться самую малость.  
  
**Гарет (SilenaYa)**  
  
Отношений с тобой я совсем не ищу,  
Отчего же в объятиях всегда трепещу,  
Сердце вдруг начинает биться сильней,  
На душе, когда рядом, намного теплей…  
  
Всё должно быть игрой рядом с тобой,  
"Янто" чувствовал это, но я же другой!  
Натурал и женат и счастлив вполне —  
Так чего прикасаться так хочется мне?  
  
Почему не могу на тебя не смотреть,  
Поцелуи твои мне не надо терпеть —  
Обжигаешь губами… Я искренне рад,  
Что бывает нечасто, испугал б результат.   
  
Отчего ж выделяю тебя из толпы,  
На меня из мужчин так влияешь лишь ты?..  
Нет, конечно, я знаю на вопросы ответ —  
Вжился в образ героя за столько-то лет.


End file.
